° James et Lily : La passion de L'amour passioné °
by One Winged ngel
Summary: Parodie de lovehate entre James Potter et Lily Evans. Chapitre unique. Juste un pétage de pile, ça irat mieux demain ...


Titre comportant obligatoirement le mot amour ou passion:  
  
James et Lily, l'Amour avec un grand L  
  
Lily Evans avançait dans le couloir avec assurance. Ses boucles rousses flottaient derrière elle, (Là l'auteur, donc moi-même, doit donner plein de détails sur sa composition physique ) elle avait des yeux vert pesant, des tache de rousseur, de longue jambes fines, un corps de rêve, une bouche pleine, une peau laiteuse, des lobes d'oreilles assez épais, des faux ongles, et sûrement des faux seins. Donc elle avançait en se déhanchant comme un bateau qui tangue (arrête le martini Lily)  
  
Lily : Aï , je me suis déboîter la hanche. Auteur : Bien fait pétasse L : Non mais Oh ! A : Toi la rouquine ferme là et avance, j'ai pas que ça à écrire. L : Mai ... A : Tu veux que je te casse un ongle ?  
  
(Après on passe à la tenue vestimentaire, inutile me dirait vous puisqu'ils portent tous un uniforme.... sans commentaires) Lily avait raccourcit sa jupe jusqu'a ras le string, elle avait déboutonné les 15 premiers boutons de son chemisier ce qui laissait entrevoir son soutien gorge (rembourré) en dentelle verte (beurk ! Que de mauvais goût ) Elle portait des collant résille (les collant avec des trou qui donne à tes jambes l'air de saucissons) et des talons aiguilles. ( Quoi ! ? Qui a proposé 30 E la passe ? Que le coupable se dénonce).  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était suivit de prêt par ses 2 meilleurs amies ,une blonde et une brune pour la parité . Les meilleurs amies sont souvent affublé de nom stupide et/ou ridicule comme Gwendoline, Sue Ellen, Dolorès, Pimprenelle ou encore Holly Marie Xenia Lisa Cunégonde (Désolée pour les personne portant ce nom, je suis de tout cœur avec elles). Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, vu que le rôle des meilleurs amies, et de sortir avec les 2 autre maraudeurs qui ne sont pas des traître Remus et Sirius. Dans ce cas, Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire de leur inventé une personnalité (la blonde est .. une blonde gentille qui sortira avec Remus et la brune ... est une brune méchante qui sortira avec Sirius , ça suffira amplement pour la personnalité) Afin de leur donner un peu de crédibilité, il faut les faire parler : La blonde gentille : Je suis une blonde gentille et je veux sortir avec Remus La brune méchant : Je suis une brune méchante et je veux sortir avec Sirius. Voilà, voilà  
  
Même description anatomique que ci-dessus pour les 2 nouveaux personnages  
  
C'est alors qu'arrive ce que nous attendons tous, les maraudeurs, les filles de 7 à 17 ans pousse des cries suraigu et font de l'hyper ventilation.  
  
« Salut, je suis James Potter, je suis grand, beau , fort, sportif et adulés par tout les filles de Poudlard. Je suis un Griffondors , mais j'ai décidé de trahir ma maison et de courir après la préfète en chef de Serpentard j'ai nommé Lily Evans (quoi c'est pas logique ?). Mais pour l'instant, vu que cette fic' est un love/hate, je la déteste » Sourire Colgate, avec étincelle clin d'œil.  
  
« Salut moi, c'est Sirius Black, je suis... ben, la même chose que Potter, sauf que je ne veux pas courir après Lily vu que je dois la laisser pour James (histoire oblige). Maintenant excuser moi, vu que je suis légèrement nympho, j'ai quelques vierges à dépuceler »  
  
« Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin et ... je soufre énormément. La souffrance est sûrement le sentiment qui me va le mieux et durant cette fic elle va me coller à la peau sans jamais se détachée »  
  
« Je suis Peter, je suis moche, gros et crasseux mais c'est normal, je suis un traître »  
  
James : Hé Evans, tu es une Serpentard et je ne t'aime pas, de ce faite, je dois te dire des truc méchant et de te faire des farces stupides qui ont pour but d'être drôle (l'Auteur demande au lecteur d'avoir l' obligeance de rire : Hahahaha (rire à l'américaine) )  
  
Lily : Je te trouve arrogant Potter et je te déteste, l'idée qu'on puisse tomber amoureux, que tu me touche, que tu m'épouse et que tu me fasses un enfant, me fout la gerbe.   
  
James : très bien, alors tombons amoureux, couchons ensemble, marions nous et ayons un enfant que nous appellerons Harry, puisque mes blagues pourrit à ton insu ne font rire que les américains.  
  
Lily : d'accord  
  
La copine de Lily 1, la blonde : Remus je t'aime plus que tout, tes cernes sont si magnifique. Sortons ensemble tu veux bien.  
  
Remus : Bien sur , viens souffrir avec moi.  
  
La copine de Lily 2, la brune : Je suis une brune de caractère et intelligente, mais j'ai suis tombé amoureuse d'un nympho, immature et décérébré. Sirius, je t'aime veux-tu complètement changer, et arrêter de dépuceler tout Poudlard pour sortir avec moi.  
  
Sirius : Très bien, ma poule.  
  
Comme tout les contes de fée , ça se finit bien : Ils forniquèrent tous ensembles comme des lapinous et eurent beaucoup de M.S.T.  
  
Happy End 


End file.
